Rock Star Friends
by knglenn
Summary: Rory has a good friend from freshman year who spent her sophmore year abroad. Now she's back to knock a certain exotic off his feet. RL, JJ, FinnOC
1. Rock'n Roll Child

GG: I don't own GILMORE GIRLS! I am in NO WAY affiliated with the show, creators, actors, etc.

NR: I want to give credit to most of my non GG characters to Nora Roberts from her book Public Secrets. I also will use several characters from Chesapeake Blue. I also want to thank her for any differences her characters and my version of them have. By the way, Emma's story is going to be, well completely different; also, I've changed her name.

"Oof…" came the gust of air as Rory Gilmore was bowled into. It was her freshman year and she was late for Game Theory. She looked up into grey eyes in an alabaster face that was framed with wavy, dark auburn hair.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Rory looked in surprise at the lyrical Irish accent coming from the girl.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks." Rory looks around and realizes she isn't sure where she needs to go. Rory sighs and then finally asks "You wouldn't happen to know where Game Theory is would you?"

"Sorry, can't say I do actually. Are you a freshman too?" The girl looked at Rory as she shifted her books to her other arm; the action revealed a camera/book bag on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm Rory Gilmore by the way." Rory looks at the girl wondering if she will maybe make a new acquaintance and possible friend out of this run-in.

"Oh! Sorry, how rude of me. I'm Henri, Henri McAvoy." Henri pushes her hair out of her eyes and looks at Rory as they start to walk off together.

"Henri, that's an interesting name for a girl. Of course, I'm one to talk, I'm literally named after my mother, Lorelai. The nickname was an afterthought when everyone realized the confusion this could cause when there were already two Lorelais and now there were three. Sorry, I'm rambling, I do that when I'm…stopping now." Rory flushes as she realizes that in an attempt to be more outgoing she's actually just being weird.

Henri lets out a chuckle. "No, that's actually pretty cool, to be named after your mom. Three girls, all with the same name, that's a cute family tradition there. Also, you're right. Henri is an off name for a girl. My mother, in her infinite wisdom, whether she was high, drunk, or just playing a cruel joke actually named me Henrietta. However, when I was four, my dad's band toured with the Rolling Stones. Keith Richards took to calling me "Henri" and that's just been my name ever since." Henri grins as Rory's mouth drops open in surprise. After all, Henri thinks, it's not every day you meet someone who was nicknamed by Keith Richards.

"Oh. My. _God._ That is so cool. You met Keith Richards? You were _named_ by Keith Richards! My best friend, Lane, is going to worship the ground you walk on. She _loves_ the Rolling Stones." Rory once again finds herself rambling. Then she realizes, if this girl is 18, hell almost 19, then that would put her on the tour where Desperation opened. Also, if her last name is McAvoy then…

"No way! You're Brian McAvoy's daughter! That's so cool. I love Desperation!" Rory mentally smacks herself, she sounds like she's completely star-struck.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool. You know, we should get together sometime, let me give you my number. I've actually got to find my class now, so do you if I remember correctly. Game Theory, right? I'll see you around Rory." Henri writes her number and hands it to Rory. After exchanging thanks and good byes they head in different directions, however they will be come fast friends over the next year. Rory will wallow with Henri when Henri breaks up with Alex Del Mar, take her to Star's Hollow, and go to concerts with her. Henri and Lorelai will become friends as well with Henri looking to Lorelai as a mother/big sister. Rory will be nicknamed "Bambi" by Brian and the rest of the band while they will dub Lorelai 'Leila' which means "dark beauty."

Henri spends her sophomore year mostly at Oxford University. She and Rory remain close friends. This year Henri will meet Logan and the gang, including a certain exotic attracted to gorgeous redheads. Two worlds will collide.

Let me know what you think! Thanks, and this is my first fanfic. :S


	2. Redheaded WildCat

Chapter 2

GG: I don't own GILMORE GIRLS! I am in NO WAY affiliated with the show, creators, actors, etc.

NR: I want to give credit to most of my non GG characters to Nora Roberts from her book Public Secrets. I also will use several characters from Chesapeake Blue. I also want to thank her for any differences her characters and my version of them have. By the way, Emma's story is going to be, well completely different; also, I've changed her name.

A/N: FYI anything after "Always a Godmother, Never a God" is fair game. ;) Thanks for any and all reviews. :D

Rory looked around the pool-house at the sight of her 'Limo Boys.' She crinkles her nose a little at her obviously tipsy boyfriend. _I wonder what's got him so upset he's attempting to Finn his problems away._ As she looks at Finn, she laughs inwardly at his cracks at getting various girls to go out with him tonight. A car is heard pulling into the driveway. Rory hears footsteps coming up to the pool-house and at a knock on the door moves to open it just at the boys are agreeing on General Lee's for dinner.

"OMIGOD!" Rory lets out a shriek that has all the boys looking at her. "Henri, you're back! What are you doing here? When did you get back? How long have you been back? How did you know where I live! Oh, I've missed you so, so much." Rory lets this all out in one breath.

"Dear Lord love, breathe. You kill brain cells doing that; I'm sure of it. Oh, I've missed you too! How is everything and why are you living here?" Henri asks all of this while walking through the door. Her hair is tucked up under an old Manchester United cap, red tendrils are coming loose, framing her face. She has her old bag tossed over her bright blue blazer that buttons over a white cami and a dark blue skirt that ends just above her knees. Her slim waist is accented by a thin silver belt and on her feet are cute, pure white Boho boots.

Finn closes his phone with a faint "Bloody hell." He watches as the beautiful creature in front of him takes off the baseball cap letting down a tidal wave of loose auburn curls. He looks on mesmerized as Rory and the new girl hug each other excitedly.

"So, Bambi darling, to answer your questions; I'm here to see you, of course, I got back about 2 days ago, and I called Paris to find out where you live. Now, before you answer my original questions, who are they?" Henri looks over the boys with her sparkling grey eyes. Her gaze lingers on Finn before stopping on the blonde girl who is drapped over a rather disgruntled look brunette boy.

"Oh! Sorry Henri. Okay, Henri this is my boyfriend Logan Huntzberger and these are his friends. Umm…the one over there with girl is Colin McCray. The girl is Katrika, she's his souvenir from a trip to Holland. And that one over there is Finn Morgan." Rory gestures to each boy as she says this. "Guys, this is a good friend of mine. Meet Henri McAvoy."

"Hello Henri, pleasure to meet you." Logan waves to Henri as he notices Finn can't take his eyes off her. He grins at his friend's antics as he's already getting the distinct feeling this girl may be too much for Finn to handle. He doesn't know why he thinks this; there's just something in her air.

"Hi. I've heard a lot about you so I hope you don't mind if I reserve judgment on whether or not it's a pleasure 'til later." Rory watches with a grin at the look of surprise on Logan's face. She giggles as she watches him open his mouth several times looking for something to say. With a snort Colin stands up, breaking free of Katrika's hold on him. He looks at Henri in a somewhat appraising way but before he can say anything Henri cuts in.

"So, do I pass muster love?" Henri grins at him cheekily as he blushes ever so slightly at having been caught looking her over.

Colin sighs and with a smile goes "Hi and sorry about that. Nice to meet you." Henri now turns to Finn.

"And you are?" Much to Henri's surprise Finn bounds up to her, takes her hand planting a kiss on it and goes,

"I'm Finn kitten, and it is truly a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Finn flashes a smile at the creature who, to his surprise let's out a laugh.

"I'm sure it is Finn, Rory here has told me all about your redhead chasing." A look crosses into her stormy eyes and it tells Finn that he can certainly try, but she won't be one of the many redheads. Finn smirks at the thought of the challenge.

"Actually love, I prefer to think of it as redhead seducing, I never chase." Finn purrs this at her and becomes slightly miffed as she turns a lazy, half smile towards him.

"I'm sure you like to think of it that way. Now, Bambi, would you mind telling me why you live here of all places?" Rory's grin that had come from watching Finn's face at Henri's comment fades now.

"Maybe later, we were just going to dinner." Rory says this while trying to catch Logan's eye.

"Or you would tell me now." Henri fixes a stare on Rory. With a sigh Rory begins to answer.

"Well you see, I live here because…" Rory's voice drops as she loses courage.

"Because why?" Henri asks, getting a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Because I dropped out of Yale." Rory says in a strained whisper.

"You what!" Henri asks disbelievingly. The silence is suffocating.


	3. Heartbroken Explanation

Chapter 3

GG: I don't own GILMORE GIRLS! I am in NO WAY affiliated with the show, creators, actors, etc.

NR: I want to give credit to most of my non GG characters to Nora Roberts from her book Public Secrets. I also will use several characters from Chesapeake Blue. I also want to thank her for any differences her characters and my version of them have. By the way, Emma's story is going to be, well completely different; also, I've changed her name.

A/N: FYI anything after "Always a Godmother, Never a God" is fair game. ;) Thanks for any and all reviews. :D

Rory shifts uncomfortably as Henri's intense gaze fixes on her. _I knew I should have told her. I feel kind of sorry for the boys; they have no clue what they could be about to witness. Hell, I have no clue what she's going to do. _

"Alright, start talking. What the _hell_ is going on Gilmore, you dropped out of Yale! What is this, some kind of joke because let me tell you darling, this is so not funny!" Rory winces as Henri finally breaks the silence with her explosive temper.

"You wouldn't understand Henri, please just drop it." Rory pleads with Henri to drop the subject for a later date. Henri narrows her eyes at Rory. _I don't think so, the easiest way to get the truth out of someone is to bully it out until the let it loose with a scream._

"I wouldn't _understand_? Well, first of all, it's hard to understand when one doesn't even know how a friend got to this point and secondly, how would I not understand. I'm you, just less of a compulsive worrier. So come on love, make me understand because I gotta tell you. I'm starting to draw conclusions in my head and for some reason I think I'm going to need to call Gary to come off blondie over here. I mean, from everything I've heard, and believe me, I'm pretty happy he helped you out of your goddamn bubble, he could probably be blamed for a good bit of this." Henri smiles inwardly as Rory's eyes widen in indignation over Henri's accusations. Logan opens his mouth to comment but a look from Henri silences him. The look clearly says _'one word and it'll be you last_.'

"How dare you! You don't know anything about why I took a _BREAK_ from Yale. Yes, that right, a break, I have every intention of going back eventually. You have no right Henri, no right, to come in here after a year of being gone and trying to pass judgment on my life and my choices." Rory's face heats up as she tries to get Henri to stop asking questions.

"I have every right, as your friend, to pass judgment of any kind when I know you're making bad decisions. I'm all for learn from your mistakes, but no friend let's a friend make this kind of decision. It's like taking the keys from your drunken friend so they can't drive home!" Henri watches as her words sink in somewhat for Rory.

"You really wouldn't understand Henri. No one has every told you that you weren't good enough for someone. No one has said that because you had ambition you had no right to let yourself find out where a relationship was going. No one has ever told you that you weren't capable of doing whatever it is you had your heart set on. Well I have. I was told, to my face, that I'm not the right kind of woman for someone. That I don't have what it takes to be a society wife. That I have ambition and want to work is fine, so long as I'm not dating her son. I'm not suitable enough to marry into a family I had no intentions of marrying into at that point. Then, I got the second blow. I don't have 'it.' I know what you're thinking, what the hell is 'it?' Well join the club because I don't know what _it_ is but apparently I'm lacking it. And you know what…he never once disagreed. He just said his father was a bully and that he had no right to say those things to me. God Henri, maybe I've been chasing something unattainable my whole life. Why didn't anybody tell me until after I was sure of my ability to succeed?" Rory is choking back sobs at this point. Henri stares at her in shock.

"Oh, Rory. Baby, he had no right. They had no right because everyone should be allowed to chase whatever dreams they want. The only people who should be informed of a lack of talent are aspiring actors and singers." Rory lets out a watery chuckle at this. Henri gives her a sad smile as she wraps her arms around her.

"Love is dying Rory and it's people like that that are at fault. Love has to be given a chance; two people have the right to let their feelings take them where they will, to any extent anyway. Even if something lasts 3 days or 30 years it has to be allowed to unfold. Sometimes, actually all the time, the love where people have to work to make it right but it's still there when everything's not great is the real, most fulfilling and definitely best love. Whether one person works outside the home or both do, it's up to them. Your dreams make you who you are Rory and you aren't going to be the person someone falls in love with if you turn your back on yourself. And as for not having it, if he can't recognize a good thing when it's right in front of him than he's lost his touch. Because you've got it, whatever that is, in spades. I'm being honest. Besides, don't you think Paris would have told you of your supposed lack of talent way before now?" Rory nods slightly.

"And last but not least, if he hasn't told you that you are completely capable of anything, there are two reasons. Would you like to hear them?" Henri leans away from Rory to look at her.

"Yeah." Rory whispers thickly.

"One, he assumes you already know he thinks you have 'it' but being a boy doesn't realize a girl needs to hear it. Or two, he likes you but secretly agrees with his father and is that's the case, love you needs to dump his ass because if the apple doesn't fall far from the tree he isn't worth your time." Rory grins somewhat at Henri's antics before suddenly noticing the boys are still there. Henri and Rory freeze uncomfortably as they gaze at the boys.

_She thinks I agree with my father?_ Logan asks himself in shock.


	4. Food For Thought

Chapter 4

GG: I don't own GILMORE GIRLS! I am in NO WAY affiliated with the show, creators, actors, etc.

NR: I want to give credit to most of my non GG characters to Nora Roberts from her book Public Secrets. I also will use several characters from Chesapeake Blue. I also want to thank her for any differences her characters and my version of them have. By the way, Emma's story is going to be, well completely different; also, I've changed her name.

A/N: FYI anything after "Always a Godmother, Never a God" is fair game. ;) Thanks for any and all reviews. :D

"Okay, you guys were saying something about supper? Let's eat, because I'm starving, plane food sucks." Henri decides continuing her talk with Rory can wait as it's much more complex than she had initially believed.

"General Lee's is where we picked, you like Chinese?" Finn asks this as he walks up next to her. Henri looks him over. _He's cuter than Rory let on; too bad he's such a skirt chaser._

"Perfect. I call shot gun." answers Henri as she makes her way to the door. Finn looks at her in shock. _Gorgeous and hey, she just took my seat. Oh well, I'll drive and be sitting next to her._ Finn casts a quick glance at Logan who is looking a little shell-shocked over Rory's outburst.

"Let's go, there's no dairy in Chinese." Colin exclaims this as he moves away from Katrika and towards the door. He also glances at Logan. "You alright Huntz?"

"Uh…yeah. We'll be right there." Logan locks eyes with Rory as he answers Colin. Colin nods before following the others to the car. Katrika sighs sadly and then proceeds to trail Colin to the car.

"So…let's go. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Rory chuckles nervously as she starts to walk towards the door.

"You think I agree with my father? With my family? I..I don't even know….how?" Logan begins to ramble as Rory freezes with her back turned to him and her hand on the doorknob. Slowly Rory turns around.

"Logan, I know you're new at this boyfriend thing it's just…" Rory trails off as she attempts to word what she's feeling correctly.

"It's just what Rory? Tell me what I did so I can make it right. I need…I at least need us to be right, today more than any other." Logan cringes as he realizes he let more slip than he intended to at the moment. Rory's eyes jerk up to his face and focus on him. She holds him in an unwavering stare without moving from her place by the door.

"Logan, please tell me. What's the matter? What's bothering you?" Rory grabs at the chance to postpone this dreaded conversation and finally get to the bottom of Logan's melancholy.

Short I know, finals are coming up and I'm kind of sick. If I don't stay in school for the next week I can't exempt exams so I'll try my best people. Thanks for all the great reviews.


	5. Questions

Chapter 5

GG: I don't own GILMORE GIRLS! I am in NO WAY affiliated with the show, creators, actors, etc.

NR: I want to give credit to most of my non GG characters to Nora Roberts from her book Public Secrets. I also will use several characters from Chesapeake Blue. I also want to thank her for any differences her characters and my version of them have. By the way, Emma's story is going to be, well completely different; also, I've changed her name.

A/N: FYI anything after "Always a Godmother, Never a God" is fair game. ;) Thanks for any and all reviews. :D

"So Henri, how do you and the lovely Rory know each other?" Finn asks Henri as they make their way to the car. Much to his surprise she doesn't answer him and instead walks to another car parked in the driveway. The black Mercedes had tinted windows; the driver's side window came about halfway down as Henri leaned down. Finn, Colin, and Katrika watch as she has a quick conversation with whoever is in the car. Henri turns around and blows a kiss at the driver before making her way toward the others. She flashes a smile at them before answering.

"Rory and I met freshman year; she literally ran into me. We became fast friends after that." Finn and Colin exchange looks at one another. The look clearly asks _then how come we never met you, or even heard about you?_ With a laugh Henri answers their unspoken question.

"I studied abroad at Oxford my entire sophomore year. Also, Rory doesn't really talk about people that aren't their. Besides, when would she have ever had cause to talk about me?" Henri gives Colin and Finn a knowing look as realization dawns on them

"Never, I suppose." states Colin. He looks at Henri's grey eyes. It surprises him that she has grey eyes with her red hair. Suddenly he notices her camera bag. "What are you majoring in Henri? Is photography a hobby of yours?" He asks, motioning towards her camera bag.

"Oh! This? I'm doubling majoring in photography and art history. It's not entirely practical I know, but I've always loved taking pictures, ever since my dad got me my first Nikon. It's really fun though, all the pictures on his next album are mine." Henri answers as she smiles at Colin. She thinks it's nice that appears to have taken an actual interest in getting to know about her. Finn, on the other hand, is surprised by the slight knot that forms in his stomach when he sees the soft smile Henri directs toward Colin.

Meanwhile inside the pool house Logan is staring at the floor. Finally he starts to talk. Sort of.

"I thought we were talking about you thinking that I agree with my father...and my family." Logan looks up as he says this, hoping to take the focus off his odd behavior. Rory stares at him as their eyes lock. Finally, she sighs.

"I'll go first if you promise to go second." Rory whispers as they break eye contact. Logan nods and takes her hand, leading her to the couch. To his surprise Rory moves to the other side of the couch and draws her legs up under her. He settles back, feeling odd not at least holding her hand.

"It's not that I think you agree with you family that I'm not good enough to be say…your wife. It's just that…when we stole the boat because I was upset about what your dad said…after I told you what he has said you never disagreed with him. You went into this big tirade over how he shouldn't treat your girlfriend like that and you were going to give him a piece of your mind. But Logan, you never said he was wrong, that I did have it, that I could be a journalist. That broke my heart, because if even you didn't think I could do it…then maybe I couldn't." Rory says this quietly, her last words coming out in a mutter. She draws in a shaky breath as she fights back the tears welling in her eyes; she struggles to swallow the tears threatening to choke her. Logan stares at her in disbelief before reaching for her, pulling her onto his lap. He cradles her there as he rests his cheek on top of her head.

"Oh, Rory. Look at me, please." Logan requests this, putting a finger under her chin urging her face to tilt upward. "I wish you had said something. I thought you knew that I think you're an amazing reporter. You're willing to go after a lead, stalk people, work until an articles perfect, you have great instincts and while you're style has a few too many similes for me, it definitely has a Joseph Mitchell flavor that I like. I believe I told you this before. Do you honestly think I would have brought you to the Life and Death Brigade event if I thought you weren't capable of doing the even justice?" Logan says this as Rory stares at him.

"I guess not." Logan watches as a smile spreads across her face and she leans up to give him a soft, sensual kiss. "You're right; I guess I just assumed because...well a girl just needs to hear it sometimes, okay?" Logan nods. "Alright then, I believe it's now your turn." Logan stares off before sighing.

"I suppose it is."

I'm SO, SO SORRY! I was sick all of Christmas break but I was sure I would have time once school started back up. (weird I know) Anyway, this semester I started physics and between you guys, me, and the fence post, it's kicking my ass. Ahh! My only saving grace is the very cute boy sitting next to me.  Reviews welcome! I'll try to be as consistent as possible with updates.


	6. Peter Pan and Tinker Bell

Chapter 6

GG: I don't own GILMORE GIRLS! I am in NO WAY affiliated with the show, creators, actors, etc.

NR: I want to give credit to most of my non GG characters to Nora Roberts from her book Public Secrets. I also will use several characters from Chesapeake Blue. I also want to thank her for any differences her characters and my version of them have. By the way, Emma's story is going to be, well completely different; also, I've changed her name.

A/N: FYI anything after "Always a Godmother, Never a God" is fair game. ;) Thanks for any and all reviews. :D

"So, how long do you think this is going to take?" Finn breaks in impatiently. He looks back at the deceivingly quiet pool house. Colin merely shrugs his shoulders; he's trying to keep Katrika away from him.

"However long it needs to take. So that's how long we'll stand out here. Until they've worked out their problems or killed each other, whichever comes first." Henri answers wisely. Henri hopes that they work things out. Suddenly, Henri wonders about Lorelai. _Why is Rory living here and not in Stars Hollow?_ "Hey boys, why does Rory live here?"

"She already told you love, she lives here because she's on a break from Yale." Finn answers somewhat shortly. He's annoyed at himself for reacting to Henri's smile at Colin. _Colin has blondie all over him and Henri's still taken with him?_ To Finn, who has always gotten the redhead, with the exception of Rosemary, this is quite puzzling.

"Yeah, _love_, I understand that…sort of…but why is she living _here_. What I'm asking is why isn't she living in Stars Hollow with Lorelai?" Henri speaks slowly and makes sure to use little words. After all, she wouldn't want to confuse them; they probably hadn't gotten into Yale on their own brains.

"Oh. That's what you meant." Colin states this and then acts as though it's the end of the conversation. Henri can tell he doesn't want to give her the answer. With a small smile Henri turns toward Finn. She smiles at him, she laughs slightly as Finn's eyes widen.

"Finn, why doesn't Rory live with Lorelai?" Henri asks softly as her teeth tug shyly at her bottom lip. Fin groans inwardly.

"Well, you see…Rory doesn't live with Lorelai because…." Finn trails off as he loses his courage to deliver the news. He doesn't want another rant like last time she heard something she didn't like.

"My father…well, you see apparently I have to spend more time learning the business and I'm expected to graduate this year. I just, don't want to grow up. I don't know if this is what I want to do, if it makes me happy. I just...I'm not ready for this." Logan says this all quickly lest he stops and can't get it all out. Rory rests her hand against his cheek.

"Logan, you're good at writing. You're good at your dad's job but if it doesn't make you happy then you shouldn't do it. If you aren't happy life isn't going to be very fun when you do grow up. Oh and, by the way, Peter Pan? Growing up is inevitable. Also, even if you don't think you're ready I do. I have complete confidence in your ability to do whatever you want. Just make sure that, whatever you do, you're happy." Rory says all this somewhat emotionally. She presses her lips to his cheek.

"Do you really think that?" Logan smiles as he looks at her questioningly. Rory nods and smiles back. "Okay then. We'll figure this out together right?" Rory nods again. "Then we should go see the other about dinner?" The two get off the couch. Rory wipes her eyes and grabs her purse. Logan reaches for her hand as they walk out the door.

"Finally! Did you two sort everything out? Can we go to dinner now?" Finn turns toward the couple excitedly. _Now I don't have to tell Henri about Rory and Lorelai._

"Bambi! Finn here was just about to tell me why you aren't living with Leila. Since you're here though, why don't you tell me?" Henri looks at Rory with a serious look on her face. Rory blanches.

"You really want to know? My mom didn't support my decision to take a break from Yale so she told me I couldn't live with her anymore. I don't live with mom because she's mad that I'm not following her precious plan." Rory says bravely and somewhat angrily. However, this is just a façade, inside her heart is breaking. Henri nods her head and then looks at the car.

"Ready to eat poppets?" Henri and Rory let out a stream of laughter as they run towards the SUV. The boys shake their heads as they follow them to the car. The drive to General Lee's is dominated by Rory and Henri trying to catch up with one another. The nicknames, inside jokes, and laughter makes all the boys, and Katrika's heads spin. As Finn drives he watches Henri out of the corner of his eye. He enjoys watching her eyes sparkle as she laughs; they look like ice glittering under the stars to him. He watches as she pushes her red hair back behind her ears. Suddenly, their eyes collide, hazel meets grey as she gives him the full force of one of her rare real smiles. Finn feels the air sucked out of his lungs. As Henri talks to Rory she realizes Finn is exceptionally handsome. Yet, in the back of her mind she knows he's just a skirt chaser. However, when he smiles back at her she feels her heart skip a beat.

"Everybody out! It's dinnertime." Finn lets out a whoop as he swings the SUV into a parking space. Everyone piles out of the car and meets in front of the restaurant.

Hey everybody, here's an update in a somewhat timely fashion. Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming. I'm so mad at Logan after this last episode, yet I still want him to work things out with Rory somehow. They just work for some reason. Anyway, hope you all had a good week/weekend. 3s to all!


End file.
